


Tense

by hmmmitchell



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Awkward first meeting, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fainting, First Meeting, Fluff, Kissing, M/M, actually, feels very not me, idk what this is, lots of cuteness, sorry to everyone who reads it its weird
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-07
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-04-19 20:03:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14244723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hmmmitchell/pseuds/hmmmitchell
Summary: Julian is tired. No, really, all he wants to do is stay in bed and sleep. Meanwhile everything makes life harder for him - work, minor car accidents and a stranger, well, not that much of a stranger, on his sofa.





	Tense

**Author's Note:**

> i have no idea what it is and it wasn't edited, so mistakes may appear  
> enjoy!

A loud bump.  
Julian, not really used to expressing his emotions verbally nor reacting in an aggressive method, just sighed. He was pretty close to falling asleep a moment ago, and, in fact, not much had changed. He was confident that the car didn't take too much damage, maybe only a small scratch in the painting or a minor dent. Nothing to worry about, really.  
But, as he heard the sounds from the other car - the owner's swearing and fast, angry footsteps - it became obvious that not everyone would describe this situation as 'nothing to worry about'.  
'What were you even thinking?! Maybe you should've just parked here, huh?', the woman was absolutely infuriated and didn't even spare him a look. 'Are you not gonna say anything?!'  
Jule looked up, observing her, the only thought in his mind was 'can this day please just end?'  
'Calm down, okay?', he spoke, making himself sound calm and not-so-exhausted. As he got out of the car, the fresh air made him feel way less terrible, although he still wouldn't call himself 'okay'.  
The woman, probably somewhat older than the blonde, looked at him with shock. 'Who gives children driver's licenses, Jesus!', she screamed.  
Brandt wrinkled his nose, analysing his own appearance. Well, yes, the light blonde hair surely didn't make him look too mature and his face also didn't create an adult impression, but it wasn't that bad, was it?  
'I… am not a child, ma'am', he said, at this point not even confident with his words. The lady didn't look entirely convinced, but he decided to leave this subject. 'So…'  
The woman looked at him, critical, as if the bare fact that he decided to continue the conversation was unacceptable. 'So, kid, let m e talk, okay?', she said, with some bossiness in her voice. 'It was absolutely and unquestionably your fault'. In her mouth, it sounded obvious, probably because of the confidence she spoke with.  
'Well, uh, I don't see it that way', Jule's voice was way softer compared to the woman's, making its way through air smoothly, but with no arrogance. 'I don't think the cars got damaged, though, so maybe we should leave that behind?'. His suggestion was rather kind and subtle, but the woman reacted as if it was a rude order.  
'You won't tell me what to do, kid! Just show me your license, I'm calling my insurance agent- or, no, I'm calling the cops because your behaviour is nowhere near okay!'  
'Um, miss Schmidt? What's going on?'. At the same time, Julian felt millions of conflicting emotions - the sound of the voice was absolutely pleasing and warm, seemed friendly, but deep inside he could easily catch the pessimistic thoughts: there was more trouble to come.  
Brandt turned his head to see the person standing not so far behind him. It was a guy, again probably a little bit older than him, with a subtly darker complexion and perfect, black hair. He has a smooth smirk on his face, as if deep inside he was really amused by the whole situation. For how long had he been listening and observing them? Jule was going to worry about that, for sure, but maybe a little bit later, when finally laying in his own, warm bed.  
'This kid has been troubling me, but no need to intervene', said the lady, of whose existence Brandt had already managed to forget.  
' Are you sure? You looked nervous and your argument didn't seem too pleasing, so I thought that maybe…'  
'No, no, sweetheart. But thank for making me believe in people again'. The guy seemed to blush a bit, which Julian considered w e i r d - no compliment from that horrible, scary woman would ever mean anything to him. But hey, maybe she's actually pretty decent when she wants to? Anyways, she gave him a mean, petrifying look, got into her car, and drove away.

'So…', Jule's voice sounded way more harsh than usual. He coughed and looked at the ground embarrassed.  
'She... Wasn't too nice towards you, was she?', the brunette looked at him warmly, a nice contrast to the lady's rude attitude.  
'I, erm...', Brandt felt way too worn out to think clearly, but something was up - his hands suddenly shaking a bit and a feeling of anxiety filling up his stomach.  
'Hey, what's wrong?'; when hearing this question, he raised an eyebrow, pretending to be totally okay, though his acting abilities probably weren't enough - the guy (whose name he still didn't know) looked concerned and worried.  
'Nothing, everything's alright', again, the blonde sounded as he had been yelling for the past few hours.  
'You look... Totally not alright. Will you be able to get that car back home?', the guy's eyes were carefully studying every inch of Jule's body, with some unusual interest, but still politely, not looking as if he was some kind of a creep, not in a single bit. 'So…', he started after a moment of recieving no answer, 'maybe I can drive you home?'  
Brandt stared at him in complete silence.  
'I'm Emre, by the way', the brunette smiled again, probably in an attempt to make the stressed blonde more comfortable.  
'Julian', he answered, feeling a little bit less uneasy. Emre shook his hand, which he found both utterly stressing and somehow pleasant.  
'So, what about that ride home? I mean I don't want to sound creepy or pushy, just... You seem exhausted. And anxious', the guy explained, but he seemed to have reflected on his words in just five seconds. 'I didn't mean to assume anything with the anxious part, oh damn, I'm sorry if I did something wrong'  
Jule got silent again, not sure how to respond. This whole Emre guy made him feel so many emotions at once, and it was really nice and great to know that someone actually cared about him.  
'Are you alright?', the guy asked softly and quietly, still with concern on his voice, but also showing a lot of patience.  
The blonde, meanwhile, directed his eyes onto the ground, and sighed.  
'Hey, it's okay'. It might've been the most calming thing he had ever heard, somehow. Nothing has ever touched him so deeply, not even the time with his family when he was a little kid. This fact, actually, made him feel angry at himself. Why, the hell, would you react like that, Brandt?, he asked himself, receiving no answer.  
He didn't even realise when it had happened, but he was sat on the ground, with his hands shaking. The guy bent down in front of him, now probably worried to death, and observed him carefully.  
There was a minute, maybe two, of complete silence.  
'Can I help?', Emre's voice was impressively calm and soft considering the situation they were in. Jule could've imagined his own self, reacting to someone near him having such trouble - panic, anxiety and total lack of knowledge of what to do.  
'I… I don't know, I'm so sorry-', his voice was absolutely trembling, barely even understandable, and he immediately regretted his decision to even speak.  
'Okay, okay, you don't have to talk. It's alright', Emre said, subtly touching the blonde's shoulder. 'Where could I take you to make you feel better?'  
'Um… the Hauptstraße, fifty-two'  
The black haired guy nodded and helped him get up. 'Lock your car', he reminded, smiling a little bit.

The way to Jule's home wasn't too long, fortunately, because otherwise he would probably die from embarassment. The backseats in Emre's black mercedes were really comfortable, on the one hand, but the silence and the feeling of being a dumb, terrible piece of shit were the exact opposites of comfortable.  
Emre pulled his car on the parking lot. 'So, we're there', he turned his head to look at Brandt and sent him a warm smile. 'Do you want me to help you get home or…', the guy's voice sounded slightly unsure for the first time since they met. The blonde, utterly surprised for a brief moment, nodded.  
'If... If it's not a problem, of course', he said quietly.  
Emre got out of the car, only to appear in front of him a few seconds later, holding his door open and helping him get out. 'I've had way worse problems', he laughed a bit. His arm, holding Julian's waist, made the younger guy feel t h i n g s.  
They walked like that all the way to Jule's flat, with him trying very hard to focus on anything that wasn't the way their bodies touched. Emre helped him open the door and followed it with another warm smile and a kind look. It was already this, this close to a moment of calmness - Brandt's heart rate going down, his mind clearing - but he passed out.  
Out of all the things that could've happened, he had to f a i n t. There was a moment of a complete black out, from when he remembered absolutely nothing - no sounds, no sensations, only the weird feeling of lacking all the energy.

A couple of minutes must've passed, because he woke up, although still on the floor, kind of c o m f o r t a b l e; bundled up in a jacket (not his own jacket, that's for sure), warm, and with someone's arm wrapped around him. He didn't need too much time to realise whose arm it was, of course. He trembled a bit, receiving an immediate reaction. Emre looked up at him, and if Julian had thought he had seen the limits of concern and worry before, he was wrong.  
'Hey', the black-haired guy said quietly 'welcome back'. He scanned Julian's face carefully. 'Will you be able to get inside, somehow?' The blonde nodded again.  
So, a few minutes later, he was on the sofa with a blanket, listening calmly to the sound of boiling water coming from the kitchen. When Emre came back, he was holding a big cup of chocolate, steam coming up from the drink. He smiled warmly at the blonde and stood the cup right in front of him.  
Brandt, surprised, stared at what he'd been given for a solid moment.  
'I, umm, I thought you seemed like someone who likes hot chocolate, so I made you some... but… I guess I should've asked first.' A slight expression of embarassment appeared on the guy's face.  
'No, it's… it's alright', Julian said quietly. His voice broke down, mostly because of exhaustment, causing the other guy to come and sit next to him. He wrapped his arm around him again, in an act of care, probably. Jule felt something wet dropping on his cheek - he didn't realise that tears had appeared in his eyes; more than that - he didn't expect it at all.  
'Hey, it's alright, it's okay', Emre spoke in a soft, gentle voice. 'There's no reason to cry, unless you feel like you need to, okay?'. Seconds passed, quite cozy, while Brandt's breath was slowly calming down. His mind cleared a little bit, too, even though it took some time. 'Um, also…', he heard the deep voice again, 'please tell me whenever you want me to leave'.  
He raised his head a little bit. 'Actually, I… erm…', his voice was still trembling a little, 'would you like to, yoh know, stay for a while?'.  
C r a p, he thought. He must've sounded like an idiot.  
The brunette looked surprised for a solid minute or two, but he eventually got over it and sent him a warm smile. 'Of course'.

So, it was already late evening when they were sitting on the couch, unmoved, in a silent promise - there's no more talking about serious things this night.  
There was some dumb TV show on, working both as a background noise and a source of distraction. At first, Emre was a little bit embarrassed and unsure, but now he would scream out the answers desperately, when the 'Who wants to be a millionaire' contestants didn't know, as he called it, 'the obvious shit'. Jule was laughing a bit at him, quietly, but Emre in fact did notice. Actually, he had to hide a satisfied smile every time the blonde did that.  
Around ten thirty he sent him a silent question - is he supposed to leave now, in half an hour, or only in the morning? But no, he quickly erased that thought from his mind, offering that would be too much.  
Brandt didn't say anything, despite understanding what the brunette meant; he just looked at the ground again, bitting his lips.  
'Jule, I really don't want to push you to anything, so…', Emre tried to sound as delicate as he could.  
'I know, I just, oh g o d, I mean…'. The brunette could hear Julian cursing a bit under his breath. 'I don't… I just don't really k n o w'. His cheeks instantly went red, and he thought he must've been looking completely dumb.  
Emre, meanwhile, could feel his heart almost exploding and, for the first time in months, he felt the complete, basically impossible to resist urge to scream.  
Then there was a moment of silence, with the TV being the only noise in the whole flat, and both of them could hear their hearts beating. Both of them, embarrassed as never, had the exact same thought in their heads - what do I do and why do I feel like that?.  
Emre, finally, plucked up the courage to say something. 'We should have someone who'd make decisions for us or else we'll be stuck like that forever', he laughed slightly, and observed a shy smile appear on Jule's face. 'Not that I'd complain', he added, a little bit louder than he had planned.  
'We can be stuck', Brandt shrugged. He didn't really understand why would he say that, it felt so n o t him, but nothing was really h i m that day. Then he yawned, and all the power and energy he had left disappeared in a quick, short moment.

They woke up.  
Not really as any of them would wish to, but at 7 AM and with a short, terrified scream. Julian was cursing, as he said, 'his dumb ass who can't remember to turn the alarm off'. Emre was laughing hysterically, although he still couldn't calm his breath down. I'm never leaving my phone anywhere near my head again, Brandt promised to himself.  
'That was… an experience', Em said when they both finally sorted themselves out. There was a lof of 'them both', as for they knew each other for less than a day, but none of them realised. The blonde's face tuemes red again, for the twentieth time probably.  
'It definitely was', he said, after another minute of getting himself together.  
'Um, also… I know it's early, but… your couch is really cozy and comfortable'. Emre faked embarrassment, poking Brandt's chest.  
The younger guy got a little bit more relaxed after that joke, letting out a quiet giggle. 'Your shoulder is also really good to sleep on', he said, in an unexpected wave of confidence. The brunette was cackling and had tears of joy in his eyes.  
'It's destiny', he laughed. 'I knew from the verg beggining that we were meant to be'. Neither of them could keep straight faces anymore, not in a single bit, and Jule bursted out laughing. Their thighs were touching, their faces were really close to each other, and their heartbeats were going crazy.  
'I…', Jule started.  
'You're silly', Emre pushed him gently onto the sofa, making them even closer to each other. The blonde almost stopped breathing. He could sense every movement he made, feel the tension filling the air and his own body heat burning him. There's nothing about it, he's just being playful and way too straightforward, he kept repeating to himself, but it didn't work at all.  
'Come on, we've known eachother since yesterday, don't call me silly', he tried not to sound t h a t emotional, not to the point he was at.  
'Don't act silly then!', Emre laughed, careless again, for a brief moment, and paused. He didn't move for a while and then withdrew from Brandt a little to carefully observe his face expression.  
'What?', Julian asked, trying to seem unbothered.  
'Are you, you know, alright? I mean, we were really c l o s e just a moment ago and I got worried that…', the brunette explained.  
Something in the younger guy, probably the common sense, was s c r e a m i n g: 'it's not normal, it's not okay, what the hell are you doing and thinking?!'. But there was also this other thing - Emre is not a creep, it isn't practically possible, he thought. Everyone, but not this guy.  
'You- you started that', he said. 'I… I am alright with it'.  
'You stutter so much', Emre looked at him. I gotta move from this damn couch before I do something stupid, he told himself while still observing the blonde.  
'Because I'm silly', Brandt laughed quietly, but soon his voice was to start trembling, 'and, you know, kinda dumb, self-conscious, terrible, socially awkward and-'  
'Shush', the brunette put his finger on Julian's lips, at first not even realising how brave that was and how he shouldn't do that, he shouldn't even think about it. And yet, he did.  
The blonde was slightly shaking; not from f e a r, though. He continued to feel things, too many at once.  
Emre's hand was touching his chin. 'It's… not alright, I probably shouldn't, I'm sorry'; he took it away, while still carefully looking at Brandt. He noticed his reaction - a little, almost invisible bit of disappointment appearing on his face for a brief second. The tension between them decreased, but only for a short moment. 'Unless, you know, you're okay with it', he added quietly.  
'I am... really okay with it', Julian whispered, instantly blushing and looking down to avoid h i s eyes. He's judging me, he told himself after receiving no answer.  
Seconds were passing in silence. The tension had grown, they could feel it everywhere - filling up the room, making their lungs ache from breathing so nervously, and especially in the exact point where their legs touched. Neither of them had experienced so many emotions, yet none of them understandable for the human mind, at once.  
'Okay?', Emre said, finally, after a long time had passed.  
'More than okay'.  
It was a second, maybe less than it. Emre got even closer and Brandt could feel his breath on his neck. He bit his lips.  
'Where is the limit, Julian?'. It was the first time he heard the brunette say his name, and it was different - different than the way everyone said it. Delicate, gentle, just s o m e t h i n g e l s e. You know him for a day, chill out, he tried to convince himself, but, as expected, it didn't affect his racing heart.  
'Definitely… definitely not there', he could barely finish that sentence; he didn't t h i n k anymore, just felt Emre's lips touching his own; a chill went down his spine. His eyes were closed at first, but he could literally f e e l the older guy's eyes carefully piercing him.


End file.
